Supernatural
by xcecex5342
Summary: Sabrina, Red, Daphne are left alone when Granny Relda and Uncle Jake go out of town for a difficult case. Unfortunately they get an unexpected visitor from a very powerful person. They need to stick together to destroy this nemesis.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Sisters Grimm

Sabrina Grimm was having the worst dream she could never have imagined. She was in her bed, any casual day then she looked out the window. It went from very light and sunny outside to very dark and foggy. Sabrina couldn't believe her eyes. Her pupils must be playing tricks on her she thought. She sprinted to the window and saw Puck. He was in the heart of the fog. She heard twigs snapping, the wind blowing. Why is Puck out there? The wind got harder. She was pretty sure her hair would be pulled out of her scalp any second, the wind was hard. The winds noise seam to sound like people speaking. Sabrina tried to understand what they were saying but she couldn't It all sounded like a whole bunch of whispering. Sabrina grabbed unto the outside of her window so she won't be pushed away. She looked down at Puck. He didn't move a bit. The wind only affected his hair and clothes, the rest of his body stayed perfectly still. Then she heard what sounded like a bow and arrow. She looked down at Puck; he was not there anymore all she saw was fog. Sabrina was startled. Where did he go?

Sabrina woke up to what felt like she was in cold, ice water. She looked at her body. She was soaking wet. She looked up to see a smiling Puck, he was dead.

"Wake up Grimm" he said with a smirk. Sabrina didn't reply. All she did was give him a death glare. He is not worth talking to. She got up took clothes and a towel and opened the door. Before she stepped out the door she looked outside her door. There was bucket on top of her door.

"Typical" she thought. A smile crept on her face. She turned around and quickly took the smile off.

"I believe you need to leave" Sabrina told Puck gesturing toward the door.

"Whatever ugly" Puck said. "Was he that gullible" Sabrina thought. He walked out the door getting soaking wet with ice cold water that smells like fish.  
Sabrina thought this was too hilarious. "Who falls for their own prank" she said. She walked out of the room and went to the bathroom to freshen up. She could hear Pucks hard footstep walk by the bathroom to his room. "Today might be better than I expected" she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Sisters Grimm

When Sabrina was in the bathroom she took a quick shower. Then she moisturized and dressed herself. She was about to leave but she heard strange humming. She turned around but saw nothing. She waited a while but then decided to just leave. As she went to her room she looked up again. There was another bucket on top of her door.  
"Great" she thought. She took a cane a put it through the handle. Then she brought it down carefully. She went to Pucks room and put the bucket next to his door.  
"I'm getting better at this" she thought. She went to her room left her towel and went downstairs for breakfast.

"What ridiculous thing is she thinking I'm supposed to eat now" Sabrina thought. She went downstairs to find brown, lumpy stuff.

"What the heck is this" Sabrina said while she sat next to Daphne. She was already half way done.

"Oatmeal" she said with her Are-you-dumb voice.  
"I think I'll pass breakfast today" she said standing up now noticing she came downstairs for no apparent reason.  
"Grann I'm going to go get a coffee with Angie she said standing up. As she walked to her Black Honda (she's 16) she texted Angie or as she referred to as Gee.

"Coffee 10 mins?" she wrote on her phone. Sabrina started the car.  
"Sure meet you there" Angie wrote. Sabrina left, Puck will have to take Daphne and Red to school today. She parked when she got there she got up and sat in their usual seat near the window. Gee was already there.

"Hey" she said.  
"Hey" I said.  
"What did she make today?"  
"Some brown oatmeal."

Gee crinkled her nose she can already imagine how disgusting it must have looked.  
"Anyways, enough about me how about you" I asked.  
"The usual" she said.  
"At least your breakfast was normal" I said with a smirk. She laughed. Then I got my coffee and we left. Since she came walking we both went in my car. When we got to school we said our goodbyes and went to our lockers.  
When I got there this girl named Anna whose lockers next to mine started talking.

"You going to the last day of school dance tomorrow?"

"Not planning on it" I said closing my locker.

"I know many guys who want to go with you" she said smiling.  
"Well none of them have asked me" I said a little disappointed.

"Bummer" she said. She left and I walked off to class. Puck came up to me.

"Old lady said she is leaving for a long time for this crisis in England" he said. "Goldilocks just can't seem to stay out of trouble" he finished. I chucked and left. He followed. "So who you going to the last day of school dance with?" he asked.

"Nobody yet, what how about you?" I asked.  
"Anna" he replied confidently. "Have fun" I said actually meaning it. Puck look disappointed. Why was he upset that I hoped he had a good time. Strange. I walked into homeroom, Gee already blasting my messages. What does she want now?


End file.
